


The Third Day Of Fic-mas

by anotherhappylanding



Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bail low-key ships Obitine, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Life Day (Star Wars), Obitine, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Obi-Wan and Satine bake some cookies and make a mess along the way.Day 3 of 12
Relationships: Bail Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Third Day Of Fic-mas

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Anakin made their way down the hall of the Senate apartment's in search of Bail Organa's apartment. He had invited them over for drinks and friendly conversation and they were all looking forward to it.

"So Ahsoka since you're joining us today I assume that you have completed your essay on the history of Ryloth's political alignment?" Obi-Wan asked her.

Ahsoka brought up a hand to scratch her head in thought. "Whoops would you look at that, I guess I just forgot."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes while Anakin's smile grew. She truly did follow in his footsteps in each and every conceivable way.

"Just please make sure to have it finished by tomorrow," He told her as they reached the door. "I would hate for you to fall behind on your studies, you have so much on your plate already."

Anakin reached out his mechanical hand and knocked three times on the door while bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

The door swung open moments later to show the smiling Senator with his toothy white grin.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker," Bail beamed at the two before noticing the young Togruta standing beside them. "Padawan Tano, good to see you were able to join us tonight."

"I'd never miss the chance to talk politics," She added in a questionable tone.

"I can't tell if that was sarcastic or not," Bail smiled.

"Me neither," Ahsoka smiled. "It was either this or write a boring essay on Ryloth."

With that Bail let out a chuckle. Ahsoka loved how easy it was to make the man smile and laugh, he could truly find anything humorous.

"It's good to see you too Senator," She smiled when he moved to the side of the door frame, allowing them entrance to the house. "On a completely sincere note, I am glad to have you for company tonight."

Bail smiled to the rest of them as they entered, closing the door behind them with a resounding click of the locks.

"Please feel free to adjourn to the living room, there are drinks and food arranged on the table, including hot chocolate for those of us that can't yet drink," He looked pointedly at a pouting Ahsoka.

"I still don't get why I can't drink yet," She sulked. "Just one couldn't hurt right?" 

She made puppy-dog eyes in Anakin's direction in an attempt to soften his resolve. He would lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit tempted but he was adamant on her not having anything to drink until she was of age.

"Nice try Snips," He laughed. "I may not be the strictest master but your alcohol intake is one thing that I will be the responsible adult about."

"Fine," Ahsoka sunk down onto the seat but was quickly distracted by the sugar cookies on the table. She took a bite of the sugary treat and made a surprised face. "Wow, these are delicious and they're still warm too."

"They just came out of the oven," Bail explained taking a small sip of a glass of fine Alderaanian wine. "Duchess Satine made them, she's down the hall in the kitchen working on another batch right now. I assured her that it wasn't necessary but she insisted and I'm quite glad she did, they are rather delightful. She should be out to join us in a few minutes."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned his neck down the hall where Bail had motioned Satine to be.

"Pardon me for a moment," Obi-Wan stood up from his seat on the couch. "I'm just going to say hello to the Duchess."

Anakin made a suggestive face at Ahsoka once Obi-Wan had turned his back to them and started off down the hall. Bail noticed this but decided to keep quiet about it rather than call attention to it. He had a feeling that it would be a better idea in the long run.

Obi-Wan followed the sweet smell of cookies until he reached the impressively sized kitchen. All the counters were decked out in stainless steel, so shiny you could see your reflection in them. There were bowls and ingredients arranged in an orderly chaos and between it all there was a lithe woman with a blue apron, humming happily to herself.

Obi-Wan leaned against the door frame with his hands shoved into the pockets of his robe that he had yet to remove. He simply watched her stir the ingredients together in her mixing bowl with the slightest of smiles. The front of her hair was pulled back with a ribbon that matched the blue of her apron, most likely unintentionally, Obi-Wan guessed. The rest that remained down, fell over her shoulders with a soft bounce. She had flour sprinkled across the shiny counter tops to roll to dough on and Obi-Wan noticed that she had managed to get some speared across her face. She looked focused and calm, relaxed and more laid back than he had seen her in a long time. Small whisps of hair escaped the messy clasp at the back of her head and floated around to frame her face. She wasn't as put together as she normally would be and yet Obi-Wan still was powerless to do anything but admire her beauty.

"I see you still bake as a stress reliever," He commented, stepping fully inside the room.

Satine jumped, finally becoming aware of his presence. The wooden spoon she had been holding jumped from her hand and would have hit the floor if it weren't for her surprise guest.

Obi-Wan grabbed the spoon out of the air and slowly sauntered over towards her with a smile.

"You may not know this but entering a room unannounced is seem by many as bad form," Satine scolded him, reaching to snatch the spoon from his hand.

"Yes I have heard that," Obi-Wan held the spoon back out of her reach. "However I also heard that a 'please' and a 'thank you' can yield great results when one wants something."

Satine scowled at him which only helped his smirk to widen.

"Please," Satine spoke in a contemptuous tone. "May I have the spoon back."

"You may Duchess," Obi-Wan handed it back with an ostentatious gesture. "And your tone is much appreciated."

"Yes I'm sure," Satine quipped before returning to her bowl.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter top in a cavalier manner. He let out an over-exaggerated sigh and when Satine chose to ignore it he did it again.

Satine stopped stirring and looked off into the distance in annoyance. She turned her head in his direction and brushed over their close proximity to look at him with great distaste.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"What comes before 'you're welcome' I wonder?" Obi-Wan asked her with a tilt of his head.

Satine dropped the spoon into the bowl, turning her entire body to face him.

"I don't remember you being this aggravating as a padawan so please enlighten me on what has made you into such an insufferable excuse of a man," She gared at him with a huff.

To a normal man, hearing such words would send him flying out the door avoiding any eye contact with the fiery Mandalorian but Obi-Wan was no normal man. He turned his body to face the Duchess as well and stared her in the eye with a look of equal challenge. He had become a master at telling whether or not Satine was truly mad at him and he knew that this was purely banter for them. He always did enjoy their rage fueled dances of wit. He glanced towards her mixing bowl and smiled.

"You forgot the eggs," He told her.

"I didn't forget them," She assured him. "I just haven't gotten to them yet."

She turned back to her counter and her head tilted in accordance with her confusion. The eggs were nowhere in sight.

"Where did they go?" She mumbled to herself before turning back around to find them in Obi-Wan's hands. "Wha- how did you do that?"

She knew the Jedi could moves things around but teleportation was not on their larger than average list of capabilities.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Obi-Wan zipped his mouth closed with a challenging quirk of his eyebrow.

Satine once again enforced her icy cold glare as a way of telling him to just spit it out.

He rolled his eyes at her but showed her how he lifted it over her head at just the right time to make it appear like the eggs had 'poofed' from the counter to his hands.

"I see," She smiled, holding her hands out to receive the eggs. "Did Ahsoka enjoy the cookies?"

Obi-Wan watched her return to her work. "She did, many compliments to the chef," He walked to the back of the door, grabbing the spare apron and putting it on.

"What are you doing?" Satine asked when he returned to her side.

"I'm helping," He grinned. "I happen to be quite the baker myself Your Grace, I'm sure I could give you a run for your credits."

"Oh I highly doubt that General," Satine smailed patronisingly. "But at least you're confident in yourself," She turned back to the bowl mumbling her next words under her breath, "It's a wonder you're able to stand upright with that giant head of yours."

"Hey!" Obi-Wan feigned hurt. "You know if you keep talking like that I might reconsider helping you."

"Oh no!" Satine exclaimed melodramatically. "That definitely was not my plan all along."

She turned to grin up at Obi-Wan who was trying to look as horrifyingly offended as possible. She let out a laugh at his failed attempts when she watched him dip his finger into the bowl of buttercream.

"Obi-Wan!" She shouted. "Don't do that, it's completely unhygienic!"

"I'm sure we've all eaten worse," Obi-Wan licked the sugary icing from his finger.

"Not the point," Satine slapped his hand.

Obi-Wan dipped his finger into the bowl again only this time he wiped the light pink cream onto Satine's nose.

"Oops," He said innocently.

"Oh that's how you want to play this game?" Satine asked him. "Fine."

She turned and grabbed and egg from the table, smashing it on top of Obi-Wan's head. Her smile grew as she watched the yolk slip off his head, hearing it land on the floor with a 'splat'.

Obi-Wan looked up at her innocent face.

"Oops," She mimicked his earlier sentiment. "Oh dear Obi, it looks as though you have a little something in your hair."

"Oh I do, do I?" He asked her picking up a handful of cocoa powder. "Well I could say the same for you."

He then proceeded to drop the powder onto her head. Satine let out a squeal as she reached for the flour, throwing some at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan picked up the bag of sugar and began to shake it over her head while holding Satine's back to his chest. Satine laughed as she tried to get away from him, eventually succeeding in her escape. Obi-Wan chased her around the counter with an egg in his hand, listening to her giggle in her attempted escape. He caught her easily without having to try too hard.

"Well, well, well Satine," Obi-Wan trapped her by wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close to his chest while his other arm held the egg above her head. "Look what we have here."

Satine laughed a little out of breath and Obi-Wan noticed then that he too was out of breath. At first he thought it was to do with running after her but he knew that wouldn't have tired him out in the least bit. It finally dawned upon him how close he was standing to her. He was practically pinning her entire body against his and she was doing little to fight back at this point.

"Obi please don't," She laughed.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "It's awfully tempting."

"No!" Satine giggled.

"What's your bargaining chip?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'll let you lick the spoon when I'm finished baking," Satine glanced up at the egg above her head.

Obi-Wan squinted at her. "Is that supposed to be a euphemism?"

Satine moved her face closer to his. They were barely inches apart at this point and they were covered from head to toe in baking ingredients.

"It can be," Satine whispered. "If you wanted it to?"

"I think I might," Obi-Wan responded in a quiet voice.

Satine smiled and was about to move in closer when a voice broke through their happy little bubble.

"Wow," Bail stood in the doorway. "How in the hells did this happen?" He laughed.

Satine and Obi-Wan moved their heads back to their normal places and Obi-Wan dropped his arm from her waist. The egg over her head however, remained.

"Uh," Obi-Wan struggled for words. "We were baking."

"Yeah, no I can tell," Bail pointed out, motioning to the mess in the kitchen. "You two had better clean yourselves up."

"Right," Obi-Wan smiled, slamming the egg down onto Satine's head.

"Obi-Wan!" She screeched.

"There's a shower in the fresher," Bail chuckled as he left the kitchen.

Satine glared up at Obi-Wan who chose that moment to snake his arm back around her waist pulling their chest against one anothers.

"Care to join me for a shower my lady?" Obi-Wan asked her with desire burning in his eyes.

"I'm afraid you've lost you're bargaining chip," Satine disengaged from his grip and took a step back.

Obi-Wan watched her with a look of regret for cracking the egg over her. If he had know that this would be the consequence he definitely would have refrained from doing so.

Satine's scowl turned to a grin as she reached forward and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the door.

"Come on Ben," She pulled herself closer to him. "You can help me wash away the egg you so graciously put in my hair."

Satine turned around to pull him in the direction of the door. Obi-Wan let his other hand slide around her waist, pulling her back up against his chest. 

"All part of my plan," Obi-Wan grinned salaciously at her.

Satine laughed and let out a sigh when he pressed his lips against her neck. He moved his way up her neck, kissing, licking and nipping at the skin until he reached her ear. A chill ran up her back at the feel of his breath on her skin. 

"You taste," He breathed by her ear. "Incredible."

Satine laughed quietly at his words, tilting her head back against his chest to give him better access.

"You know," She pointed out. "It might have something to do with all that sugar you poured on my head not ten minutes ago."

Obi-Wan continued to kiss all around her neck with a smile on his face.

"Then I suppose it should be my job to clean that up for you," He placed a kiss on her cheek.

Satine turned her head in his direction.

"Yes I suppose it should."

Obi-Wan reached his head forward to capture her lips with his own. Satine reached her hand back to let it run through Obi-Wan's hair, holding his head closer. He spun her body around so that she now faced him and pushed her back up against the wall.

Satine was the one to engage the next kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Obi-Wan followed suit, running his hands over her waist and her hips before lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist. Obi-Wan let his kisses trail down her neck again, moving to kiss her collarbone. Satine's head fell back against the wall when she felt Obi-Wan's hips press against her own.

"We should lock the door," Obi-Wan spoke in between kisses.

"Absolutely not!" Satine lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I am not letting you have your way with me in the kitchen!"

Obi-Wan stopped his ministrations on her neck and looked up at the lightly panting Duchess with a raised eyebrow.

"So... should I stop?" He asked slowly.

"No!" Satine continued to run her finger through his hair. 

"I'm confused," Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes with a small smile.

Satine rolled her eyes with a smirk, leaning in the direction of his ear.

"Let's go make love in the fresher," She whispered, lightly catching his ear lobe between her teeth at the end of her words.

She pulled back from his ear with her lip caught seductively between her teeth. Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"Yeah that works," He quickly pulled her away from the wall and carried the giggling Duchess down the hall towards the fresher.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, just a nice bit of fluff. I was thinking of writing some holiday smut for one of the later days, what would you guys think about that?
> 
> Also side note I think that Tamzin Merchant would make a great Satine Kryze in a live action, I don't know. I just think she'd be pretty perfect, what do you think?


End file.
